


Doppelgangers

by faithinthepoor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Borrowed challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgangers

In the last few seconds Fifth has morphed into every male she’s ever known in a desperate attempt to please her. Not deterred by her lack of response, the Replicator tilts its head to the side and transforms once more. The image hits her with the force of a staff blast. She shouldn’t be surprised that it’s accurate, it did come from her mind, but to see this figure is jarring and wrong. Eyes that should be forever closed are alive with intelligence and mischief. The little Napoleonic power monger smells of vanilla and surgical soap instead of charred flesh and decay. Her body doesn’t seem to mind though, reacting the way it always did to the brunette’s presence, her nipples harden and moisture wells between her thighs. As the ghost wraps its tiny arms around her body, her instinct for self-preservation flees and her hands explore curves that she denied herself while the doctor was alive. Lips that feel human but aren’t brush across her neck, causing pain that exceeds anything that she experienced during the recent raping of her memories. She hates Fifth for being blind, for being unable to interpret her desires correctly. If he understood her he would have given her this instead of Pete. She would never have been content to play house with the cop but to have a chance at a life with the woman in her arms she would have given anything. She would have, and should have, let the universe burn.


End file.
